


Future Masters

by LovelyJasmari



Series: Maidens of Scala [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Universe, Developing Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Original Character(s), Scala ad Caelum (Kingdom Hearts), Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJasmari/pseuds/LovelyJasmari
Summary: A collection of stories following several youths training to become Keyblade Masters in Scala ad Caelum.





	1. Honored Divinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born into the upper classes of the keyblade warrior society of Scala, Ilysia is chosen to become consort to the warrior prince Eraqus.

_“In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, and in this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be…”_

Two children placed their hands upon the blade. The boy couldn’t help but pay little attention to the Masters words, sounding like nothing but archaic gibberish to his young ears. Rather his focus was upon the solemn redhead standing beside him, also taking this future oath.

As he stole glances of her, he remembered the moment a few weeks prior when he had been first introduced to her; she who; unbeknownst to him, would eventually grow to have a very special place in his life. And in his heart.

_“Eraqus, this is Ilysia, your future bride. She will be training with you.”_

The weeks passed and he was already beginning to take a liking to this girl, having rare time to interact with other children. It was just as well. When they grew up, he and her would become not only Keyblade Masters, but also Man and Wife and carry on his ancient keyblade legacy. Eraqus would rule this world, and Ilysia would be his warrior queen. 

~~~

_Ten years later..._

Takara glanced up at the impressive redhead as she grinned at her certain victory; no, she may be down but she was not out. Quickly she raised her keyblade in front of her to guard as the older girls' blade clashed with her’s. Ilysia jumped back as Takara lunged at her. She blocked the younger girls attack with ease. 

“You’re getting better at blocking!” She said. “But…” 

At once she saw an opening and knocked Takara back on her feet, pointing her keyblade at her in victory. 

“You still have a long way to go before you’re at my level!” 

The younger girl blinked at Ilysia for a few moments before smiling. She had held her off longer than usual this time so she could not be too upset at yet another loss.

“Hmph! We all can’t be Royal Keyblade Masters!” She laughed. 

“I suppose,” Ilysia replied, turning her head to Eraqus, who had been watching their match the whole time. She smiled at him. “Wanna be next?” 

“Oh no!” He laughed. “You’ve already bested me once today, you’re not getting me a second time!”

“A wise decision, Eraqus!” Takara replied. 

“Hmph! Some future master you are!” Ilysia scoffed. “What? Afraid of losing again?” 

“I’ll take you on.”

The three turned their eyes to meet those of the newcomer. Dark clothes, dark skin, contrasting dramatically with his silver hair and eyes. He wore a smirk of confidence that Ilysia could not help but want to wipe clean off with her blade. She took a battle stance.

“You, you’re that new kid!” She said. “The one who just arrived here from another world. Xeho...Xena..”

“The name is Xehanort.” The newcomer replied. 

“Well Xehanort,” Takara grinned. “You have my blessing!” 

“Huh? Whose side are you on?” 

“A game is no fun if you know where it's going!” Eraqus replied, “Let’s see what this newcomer can do.”

Xehanort and Ilysia locked gazes before blades clashed and their spar began. Though she was clearly more experienced with the keyblade, he was the stronger fighter and she found herself actually having to put effort into her victory. But not too much effort, such would imply she thought Xehanort had a chance. 

“So, where ya from?” She asked when their blades clashed again.

“The Destiny Islands. My desire to seek out greater things brought me to your world.”

“Really?” This interested her. “Do you think becoming a Keyblade Master will lead to those greater things?”

“Who knows.” He replied as he swung his blade around him in a stylish block. “But already it has allowed me to see the world beyond my small cluster of islands. Time will tell what else fate has in store for me.” 

“Fate?” 

Ilysia found her guard lowering temporarily but she quickly raised it again as she saw his keyblade lunge towards her. Xehanort was rather skilled to her surprise, but victory would still be hers. Or so she thought.

He saw an opening and quickly swiped his blade at her, making her lose her footing. She brought herself back to her feet but found his blade pointing at her nose before she could raise hers again. Xehanort had won.

Eraqus and Takara watched them with widened eyes. It was a rare thing for their fiery companion ever to lose a match and they knew what would now happen. Ilysia raised her blade again and pointed it indignantly at the smirking face before her.

“Hmph, not bad, for a newcomer.” She said. “Granted I let you have that one but…”

“No, you were distracted.” He replied, pointing his blade at her as well. “One must always keep their mind on the battle no matter what. Any prospective warrior should know that.”

Ilysia glared at him but she knew he was correct. Something about this newcomer intrigued her. Even if he had just broken her winning streak, he had at least proven himself a worthy opponent. She found her face softening and soon enough she was laughing. Xehanort laughed too. 

“Well fought.” She said with a smile.

“I try.”

“Wow, Xehanort!” Eraqus grinned. “I think you just earned her respect, and mine as well.” 

“Is that so?”

“Ilysia is not normally such a graceful loser.” Takara added. 

“Oh? Then, in that case, I’m honored.” Turning to Ilysia with a little smile. “After all, I never lose.”

Now her irritation was returning but she continued to smile in spite of herself. Xehanort had won her respect and, though she would not admit it yet, her friendship. She would get him back for it though, once she found out if he was any good at chess. 

~~~


	2. Dancing on Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces my secondary Scala OC Anila, whom will eventually mother The Whirlwind Lancer and become grandmother to my primary OC Kalai. But for now, she is a spirited and adventurous youth; best friend and confidante to Ilysia with a well kept fascination with the mysterious newcomer.

~~~

_“In your hand take this Key. So long as you have the makings, and in this simple act of taking, it’s wielder you shall one day be.”_

She knew this day would eventually come; it was something she had always dreamed of for as long as she could remember. But not like this, standing in the great throne room surrounded by members of the Key Council, adults, many of whom she barely knew. And without her family.

Every now and then her guardian gave her a little encouraging smile, doing her best to set her heart at ease. This couldn’t have been easy for her.

It had been scarcely a year since the horrible tragedy that had befallen her, a Heartless attack was what took her father away. And her poor mother had been so stricken with grief that she soon fell sick and was gone not even six months later. 

Now she was alone, but in her determined young heart, she held a dream. A dream to one day be a Master; just like her father, just like her kind guardian who had brought her to this place. She would become stronger and fight back the darkness that had taken her family away, as well as protect the precious light that kept this world alive. 

Among the council members that were watching, she noticed out of the corner of her eye a fellow pair of young eyes watching her from behind the other adults. A girl a little younger than herself. She had to have been Ilysia, the girl chosen to one day marry the young prince Eraqus. Despite her anxiety, Anila gave her a little smile. Hopefully, she would soon not be so lonely,

~~~

_Seven years later…_

“Ugh! That Xehanort is getting on my nerves!”

Anila barely acknowledged Ilysia’s entrance, merely nodding while keeping her eyes on her reading. It had been a month since the mysterious newcomer had joined them in their training. All of them liked him well enough, and he had quickly hit it off with Eraqus, to the point that they were nearly inseparable, sitting together during lessons and always discussing things during training and chess matches. 

Truthfully, Ilysia liked him as well, though she did not like his tendency always to beat her in sparring and, more recently, chess. Her friend knew this and bit back a smirk as she continued her tirade. 

“Who does he think he is?!” she went on. “And why is he so fascinated with The Gazing Eye? That keyblade belongs to the Master and surely he knows that we aren’t allowed to…”

“Let me ask you, Ilysia.” Anila finally spoke up. “Do you think you would like him better if he didn’t always beat you in…”

“I know what you’re about to say and I order you not to say it!” But the older girl laughed, not giving one iota about the differences in their status and knowing Ilysia secretly didn’t either. 

“Then perhaps you don’t like him since he’s spending so much time with Eraqus?”

“Xehanort isn’t the one marrying Eraqus in two years! So I can live with that! What I can’t live with is...is...ugh! I don’t even know anymore!”

But Ilysia knew exactly even if she did not say so out loud. Anila for her part found herself intrigued by the newcomer. She had always been fascinated with the world outside of Scala, occasionally Takara’s grandmother would tell them stories to imply that at one time all the worlds were one but now they were scattered. In Xehanort, Anila now had living breathing proof of the outside world and, despite whatever her friend thought of him, she could not help but find him fascinating. 

Fascinating, that is, only within the confines of her mind. 

She continued to listen to Ilysia as she flipped through her reading, not paying attention to the contents of the book as she was her own thoughts. At the end of the book was an interesting looking charm, made from seashells and shaped like a star. Anila ran a finger across one of the shells, blushing involuntarily at the recollection of how she had acquired the charm a few hours prior. 

~~~

It was difficult for Anila to believe that Xehanort had never held a keyblade before arriving in Scala, such was his skill. And she could see why Ilysia had taken to hating him, or better yet pretending to hate him. She had decided to challenge him between their lessons under the pretense of defending her mistress’ honor, but at the same time, she was curious to see if she would fare any better against him.

She did not. They had decided to go best two out of three with Xehanort quickly besting Anila two times in a row. But because he wanted to be fair, he agreed to fight her for a third time. 

“I can see why you two are friends,” he said. “You’re both so stubborn!” 

“Not stubborn, determined! There’s a difference!” 

She grinned as her keyblade reappeared in her hand. All of the future masters wielded the same basic keyblade of silver and blue before manifesting a more personal weapon as part of one of the final stages of their training. Nevertheless, all of them took to personalizing their rudimentary weapons to suit their tastes, Anila’s was decorated with butterflies.

Their blades clashed, but unlike with Ilysia, there was as much laughter between them as there was competition. Anila was a swift fighter, easily gaining the upper hand against Xehanort many times before he managed to get a feel of her movements and what it might take to win a third time. He charged at her but she lept out of the way, her blade swung in front of her and connected with his. 

Xehanort raised it over his head in a way to force her body towards him; through the crossed opening of their blades, eyes met and he smiled at her. 

A strange spark suddenly went off in her that held her focus temporarily until she felt his blade pushing her backward. At the last moment she forced herself to blink and in another, she summoned a gust of wind without realizing that she was doing it. Xehanort was pushed back from her, falling backward. She immediately apologized but he laughed. 

“No problem, it was never stated that magic was off-limits.” 

“Wind is something of a specialty of mine. So for your sake, let’s keep it off-limits!” she replied, helping him to his feet before resuming her stance. 

This time there was less laughter and a stronger air of competition between them. At one point Anila found herself nearly cornered at the edge of the balcony they were standing upon. Any further and she would either have to accept a third loss or fall back into the sea. But before either of these things could happen, a soft ocean breeze blew through her hair, and she manipulated it to pull her body to the side. There was nothing unfair in defensive magic, she thought, only offensive. 

When their blades clashed again, Anila decided to go further on the offensive and thrashed her blade against his relentlessly. This worked for a while until Xehanort found an opening and jumped back before lunging at her. She raised her blade in front of him and blocked his attack easily. 

As she held her guard, her gaze met his once again and she couldn’t help but want to stare at his eyes for a few moments and clearly he felt the same. There was something very intriguing in his silver gaze, something intense but confident, taunting yet inviting. 

This time it was she who smiled at him, her violet eyes giving him a certain look that temporarily forced his guard down. 

Now was her chance, Anila swiped her blade gracefully against his, pushing him back as well as disarming him. Xehanort’s keyblade quickly reappeared in his other hand but it was too late, he was not quick enough to guard her next attack and fell back again as her blade was triumphantly pointed at his face. 

For a few moments he stared at her blade and then up at the wielder, as if he could not fathom that he had just lost. But he had, loath he was to admit it, and he had found in Anila another worthy opponent. Another similarity she shared Ilysia.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that!” Anila laughed. “You still won best two out of three!”

“You’re right.” he said, his lips pulling into a reluctant smile as Anila helped him back to his feet again. “And at least you aren’t a sore loser.”

“Ilysia isn’t a sore loser.” she replied, feeling defensive again of her mistress and friend. “She’s just not used to having someone actually challenge her. Even Eraqus sometimes has difficulty keeping up with her. But…” giving him a little smile. “The fact that she keeps challenging you means she finds you a worthy opponent and friend. Someone to push her to be better than she is now.”

“And what about you, Anilla?” 

“Me?” She tilted her head and gave him a curious look. “Well, of course I find you a worthy opponent. Granted, you seem to have had previous fighting experience because how else…”

“That’s not what I mean.” Xehanort suddenly surprised her by taking a few steps towards her in such a way almost to close the distance between their bodies. His intensity in his silver gaze kept her frozen, seeming to peer right into her soul. But he continued to smile. “Do you find me a worthy friend?” 

Even though Anila heard him, she did not at the same time. Instead, she found herself gazing up into his eyes longer than she wanted to, though at the same time finding she couldn’t look away. After a few moments she forced her eyes away from him, still without answering his quetion. She was about to move away when she noticed the star-shaped charm attached to his coat. 

“Oh!” she reached out for the charm, snatching it from off his coat and finding that he did not seem to mind. “Is this...a Wayfinder?”

“It is.” Xehanort confirmed for her. “I made it not too long before I made my voyage to this place. They are supposed to bring good luck to travelers.” He took it from her hand and held it out for her to see. “I like to think of it as a good luck charm. It’s worked so far.”

“Does the Wayfinder explain how you can best Ilysia so easily?” she asked teasingly. It was supposed to be a joke but he did not seem to think so.

“Oh please! The charm can only increase what I myself am already!” 

“Really?” she snatched the charm away again with a mischievous little laugh. “In that case I’ll just give this to Ilysia! She could use some luck against you! Wouldn’t you say?!”

As soon as these words left her lips, Anila ran off in the opposite direction, still laughing loud enough for Xehanort to hear. The truth was that her laughter was only to drown out the buzzing feeling currently in her head and dull the warm feeling in her face. Thankfully he did not seem to be following her.

~~~

Though she had intended to give the charm to her friend, Anila had not yet seen her since returning to the tower. And when Ilysia returned to their chambers, clearly heated after losing yet another chess match, she forgot about it altogether. 

Now her attention returned to the Wayfinder she knew was wrong to take yet didn't know what came over her. And whenever she touched it, she found her mind returning to Xehanort. Her mind returning to his silver hair and intense silver eyes, and the question he had asked that she found herself unable to answer: _“Do you find me a worthy friend?”_

 So focused was she on her thoughts that she did not notice her friend standing in front of her, blue eyes studying her thoughtfully. 

“Well that’s pretty,” said Ilysia, picking up the charm. “Where’d you get that?”

Anila did not have time to answer her before the door knocked. She hoped it wasn’t who she thought it was but those hopes were dashed when Ilysia called out to the door. 

“Who is it?”

“It’s Xehanort, may I come in?”

At once embarrassment shot up her face as she quickly pressed the Wayfinder into her friend’s hand. A finger was pressed to Ilysia’s lips as well as her own. 

“It’s Xehanort’s!” she whispered loudly, rushing to the corner of the room. “If you care about me at all you won’t let him know I’m here!”

“If he comes in, I can’t do anything about that!” Ilysia giggled. 

“You’re a princess of Scala in all but name! Just order him not to…”

“WHY did you take his charm in the first place?!”

“I meant to give it to you!” 

“WHY WOULD YOU THINK…”

Xehanort knocked on the door again. As confused as Ilysia was at her friend, she nevertheless promised not to betray her, though she could not help but laugh and had to force her face straight before opening the door, placing herself in front of it in case he decided to look inside.

“What do you want?!” she began imperiously. “I told you I’d beat your winning streak later!”

“I am not here for you, Ilysia,” he smirked. “I’ve come looking for your companion.”

“Takara?” biting back a smirk of her own and trying to sound innocent. “She’s not here; she went home for the day and…”

“You know that’s not whom I mean. I’m talking about Anila.”

Her eyes shifted quickly to the far corner of the room, just long enough to see her friend with her back against the wall, waving her hands frantically. Ilysia bit down harder on her lip as she addressed Xehanort again. 

“She’s not here either,” she said. “Most likely, she’s sitting in on today's meeting with the Key Council.”

“Really? Funny since they concluded for the day about an hour ago.” 

He raised his eyebrow before noticing a small opening between herself and the doorway that revealed the inside of the chambers she and Anila shared. He took a few steps towards her, trying to get a better look before she pushed him back.

“Excuse you!”

“Just ensuring Anila really isn’t here. She has something that belongs to me.”

“Oh! Well if that’s all…” Ilysia quickly produced the stolen Wayfinder. “She...gave it to me earlier. I didn’t realize it was yours. Take it now and leave.”

“Not so fast.” Xehanort pressed the charm back into her hand. “That’s actually not why I’m here. True she took it but…”

“I told you Anila isn’t here!”

“Oh I know. You told me that already.” he couldn’t help but chuckle. “I came here to tell her that she can have it. It has served its purpose for myself, I’m giving it to her.”

“What?”

_“What?”_

Anila gasped softly, thankfully not loud enough to blow her cover. The strange spark from before took her over once again and she bit her lip to keep from smiling. Fortunately Ilysia continued to pretend not to notice her there. 

“When you _do_ see her again.” he went on. “Tell her that the Wayfinder has another meaning beyond bringing good luck to travelers.”

“Oh? And what meaning is that?” Ilysia asked. 

“A connection,” he replied, a smile coming to his face that she could not determine whether it was meant to be genuine or teasing. “An unbreakable connection.”

The redhead shifted her glance back to the corner of the room to see that Anila seemed just as confused as she was, but for a far different reason. She allowed herself a little smile, but her haughty tone did not fade. 

“Fine, I’ll tell her,” she said. “Or perhaps you can tell her next time you see her.” Anila made a quick face at her friend that she pretended not to see out of the corner of her eye. “Now leave, I’m sure Eraqus is looking for you!”

“Very well, Ilysia. Be sure to give Anila my message. Also,” with a little smirk. “You might even like to use my good luck charm later on. Maybe then you’ll finally break my winning streak!” 

Once Ilysia closed the door and there was no longer any danger that Xehanort would enter their room, Anila breathed a loud and exaggerated sigh of relief and surprised herself by beginning to laugh uncontrollably. Her friend watched her, hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised with playful scrutiny.

“Well now!” she said. “At least I know now why you were sticking up for him earlier when I was complaining!”

“What are you talking about, Ilysia?!”

“I can’t wait to tell Takara the news! That in two years there may very well be a double-wedding in Scala ad Caelum!” 

Now it was Ilysia’s turn to laugh at her own humor, as she felt it to be. But Anila clearly found no humor in her words, taking a pillow from her chair and throwing it at her friend’s face.

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” 

“HEY!” Ilysia threw the pillow back at her. “How dare you speak to me like that! You tell me this morning you’re going to defend my honor and yet you…”

“Oh, don’t go acting like a princess now!” Anila caught the pillow but held back on throwing it again. “I did! He beat me twice but I came back in the third round and…”

“It seems to me like Xehanort won more than those first two rounds,” the redhead smirked. “more like he won those rounds as well as your…”

“ENOUGH!” 

But Ilysia would not let up, even as her friend jumped from her chair and began chasing her around their room with the pillow. All the while, Xehanort was still standing in the hallway by the door, having not yet left. The sound of Anila's voice brought out a strange sense of satisfaction to his heart that he was not used to, but it was something far better than the feeling of victory.

Perhaps challenging the newcomer had not been the wisest of Anila’s actions, even if she did find him a worthy opponent. _And_ a worthy friend.  

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, NO. Just NO. It's not going to happen. I don’t know what I was thinking but sometimes things just happen with my characters while I’m writing and I just sit back and enjoy the ride.
> 
> But if anyone is wondering, YES. This is one of the reasons why YMX is infatuated with Alixka, because of her likeness to Anila. A writing choice that may or may not be a mini commentary on just how busted time travel is in the KH universe. 
> 
> ANYWAY! 
> 
> The next piece in this work will be introducing Takara and will be coming after the release of Re:Mind. IDK, does she really count as an OC if she’s technically based on an actual canon character?


	3. Destiny's Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Coming at ya with a new introductory chapter! This time it's Takara. She's not an oc in the strictest sense but how I headcanon Kairi's grandmother in her youth. 
> 
> I ended up finishing this chapter sooner than expected and even though I said no updates to that work till Re:Mind, I don’t feel like new Scala lore will make much of a difference to this so here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few notes, as I continue adding chapters, this work will most likely end up having the most OC’s since the only canon characters we know lived in Scala were Eraqus and Xehanort (and a few others in my trash headcanons) 
> 
> The character Lord Dorin is not an OC but actually everyone’s favorite body snatching buttboy Luxu. The name Dorin comes from the Romanian word dorință which means the same as Luxu/Luxuria in latin. Basically lust.

~~~

_“In your hand take this Key. So long as you have the makings, and in this simple act of taking, it’s wielder you shall one day be.”_

“So! You’ll be training with us?” Ilysia smiled at her once she and the other children were left alone together after the ceremony. “It’s nice to have another girl here! Though I don’t think Eraqus would agree!”

“I don’t mind.” he laughed. “The more the merrier, by the way, I don’t think we got your name the first time we met. Care to tell us?”

“I’m Takara.” replied the younger girl. “My papa and grandma are royal archivists and mama is a healer under the chief mage. Apparently I’m going to be the first keyblade wielder in my family since my great, great grandpa!” 

“That’s amazing!” Anila declared. “Well we’re glad to have you here. And thanks again for helping us out a while back.”

Takara smiled at the recollection. This was not their first meeting; a few weeks prior, Ilysia had found a way to board the cable cars from the High Tower into the city. She, Eraqus and Anila decided to skip out on their lessons and explore Scala since they had little time to ever leave. 

It had been a fun outing but as the day was coming to an end, they had wandered the streets far enough to completely lose their way back to the cable cars. Fortunately for them, they had run into Takara who helped them find their way back, knowing the way since her parents both worked in the High Tower. They returned home with ease, but not without being severely scolded afterward. 

She did not expect to see the three anymore after that, so she was thrilled to know that they would be her companions in training. New friends to make this new transition in her life a little easier since a part of her was secretly nervous about how good a wielder she would be, being rather dainty in appearance and personality. And there was something else she was secretly nervous about too.

“Takara, sweetie.” 

The door to the library opened and Hikaru, the girls father, walked in. Beside him was Lord Dorin, a member of the Key Council that she knew her father was not particularly fond of. His presence made her feel strangely unsettled as she couldn't help but feel like something might be wrong, and the tone of her father did little to calm her worries. 

“It’s time to go.”

~~~

Even if she had not been particularly interested in wielding a keyblade at first, the possibility of new friends had quickly changed that for her. So it was with a strange sense of disappointment when her parents told her later that evening that she would not be going back to the High Tower for training or any other reason for that matter.

“But why, Papa?” she asked, not being able to help wondering why. “I thought you wanted me to be a Keyblade Master. Why don’t you want me to train now?”

“Do you recall the other reason we said you would be going there?” her father replied to her question with another question. 

Takara hesitated before she recalled the young boy that had been sitting beside Ilysia. Eraqus, the boy her family was adamant that she should one day marry. Her father turned from her to his wife, doing his best to conceal his anger less he upset the child. 

“I may not be on the Key Council, but I’d like to think I still have the king’s ear!” he said. “And most of the other members were also in agreement that of all the candidates, our little girl was the most suitable! To think they made this decision nearly three years ago!” 

“But why now?” his wife asked, a fair woman by the name of Celoa. “Why decide on Ilysia all of a sudden?”

“I think we all know the answer to that.” 

From the corner of the room, Michiko, Takara’s grandmother, had been quietly listening to the conversation. Now she spoke up. 

“Lord Dorin could never accept the influence of our family.” she said. “Our unspoken lineage connected to that of the king. Almost as if he is aware of something that we are not. Almost as if…” 

The elderly woman closed her eyes in thought but did not say anything more, not that she had to, Celoa and Hikaru understood her perfectly but of course, Takara did not. Only that apparently the powers that be had decided that she would not marry Eraqus after all. That she would not become a Keyblade Master either. 

Truthfully she was a little relieved at the idea of not marrying into the royal family, having heard of the great responsibility that would be on her shoulders if she did. Even so, there was a strange sense of disappointment growing within her. 

Takara was only seven and obviously not one for understanding the politics of Scala. All she knew was that training to wield a keyblade meant that she would be around other children around her age and maybe even make friends with them. And despite her worries, there was something else she could not help but wonder. 

“Papa.” she said at last. “I know you wanted me to be queen. But I can still be a Keyblade Master and not be queen, can’t I?”

~~~

_Seven years later…_

“Checkmate.”

Takara gazed down at the chessboard and then at Ilysia, despite her loss, she smiled at her friend. 

“Your strategy is changing. And changing for the better too.”The redhead returned her smile but the next thing her friend said gave her a moment’s irritation. “Anila and I can never beat you. I can only surmise you’ve changed your strategy for when you play with…”

Ilysia gave Takara a certain look that silently told her not to finish her statement and she took the hint, but not without a good natured smirk. 

“Wanna know how I became so good at the game?” Ilysia asked. The younger girl nodded. “Well, when I was first brought here, before Eraqus and I were betrothed, I overheard him whining to the other Masters that he didn’t want to marry someone who wasn’t good at chess. This is before we actually met too.”

“Ha! That’s so like him!”

“It is.” she agreed. “And so that very night, I asked my father to teach me the game. I practiced intently for weeks, to the point I asked my parents to put off our first meeting until I was sure I had mastered it. The first thing I did when we met each other was challenge him.”

“And that’s so like you too!” Takara laughed. “And did you beat him?”

“What do you think?” They both laughed, of course Ilysia had won, there was no question to this. “And we’ve been close ever since that day.” 

The younger girl nodded again. Even if her family had initially wanted her to marry Eraqus, it was clear that he and Ilysia were far better suited for each other. She had known it when they were children and they only became closer to each other as the years went by. 

“In any case, Ilysia.” she began. “There’s a new game I want to show you. My grandma taught me this, and Eraqus too.” Takara took all the pieces off the board as well as a few that had been sitting on the windowsill beside them. “It’s sort of like chess so you’ll probably pick up on it quickly.”

She arranged the pieces, seven black and twelve white, with another white piece in the center. Ilysia looked at her curiously but before she could begin explaining, the sound of the tower bell tolling vibrated through the room, signaling the beginning of their formal training. The redhead lept from the windowsill with a new smile. 

“Guess you’ll have to show me later.” she said, extending a hand to her friend. “Come on, I’m sure the others are alread…”

“Actually, if it’s all the same I think I’ma skip training today.” Takara’s face darkened in a way Ilysia did not understand at first. She saw the older girls concern and forced herself to smile a little. “You know I never skip training. I’m just...not feeling up to it today.”

“You’re right, you NEVER skip training or any of our lessons for that matter.” She tilted her head thoughtfully before quickly recalling something that had occurred during their last training session. When some of the Key Council were watching them. “Is this about what Lord Dorin said about you?”

Takara sighed and turned her face completely away from her friend. “I just...sometimes I think that, I’m not cut out for…”

“Screw him!” Ilysia made a face before Takara could finish. “He had no right to insult you like that! And he’s never held a keyblade in his entire life! What could he possibly know about…”

“It’s not just that.” replied Takara. “He is right about me not being the weakest of all of us. Our Mark of Mastery may be a few more years off but I’ve been using the keyblade for the last four years. And my blade has shown no sign that it will evolve anytime soon.  At this rate…”

“You’re NOT the weakest, but you are the youngest.” said Ilysia. “And you’re a mage wielder. You shouldn’t expect to be as physically powerful as me or swift like Anila. Focus on your strengths, not your weaknesses. But…” with a little smile. “If you really aren’t feeling up to it, I get it. Just don’t make a habit of this. No need letting some pompous jerk without a keyblade get you down for too long.”

She left the room, leaving Takara to stare out the window. The windowsill overlooked a grassy platform where she could see her friends now gathering with one of the Masters. She quickly turned away, placing her hand to her face to stop a sudden influx of tears. 

_“You don’t have many wielders in your family, and only one Master. Are you sure you aren’t a little in over your head, my dear?”_

_“What are you talking about? I don’t have any Master’s in my family. I’m going to be the first! And of course I’m not in over my head! I’m more than capable to…”_

_“You’ve been haphazardly swinging that basic blue keyblade for nearly four years and you can still barely keep up with your seniors. Ilysia and Anila’s blades have already begun evolving. The only thing you seem to be a Master of is your magic. Perhaps you wouldn’t be better suited as a mage? Like your mother?”_

On impulse, Takara extended her hand and summoned her blade, the same rudimental blade they all shared. As time passed and as the wielders became stronger, each basic keyblade would begin to change shape before it’s true form was manifested. The signs were very small at first, usually as simple as a change in hue or the blade taking a new shape. But Takara’s keyblade had yet to change and she was beginning to wonder if it ever would, or if she was even worthy of it.

_I know I’m not as strong as Ilysia or Anila, but I’m still a decent wielder. But a Master? Why does Lord Dorin have such a problem with me? And what did he mean about one Master in my family? Who?_

There was a soft creaking sound of the door opening; Takara sat up, praying to Kingdom Hearts that it wasn’t one of the Masters or a council member that would question why she wasn’t in training with the others. The door opened further and she gave a sigh of relief that it was just another pupil like her, one she had only seen in passing one or two times before. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” he said when he realized the study hall was not empty. “Usually no one is here at this time of day. I didn’t realize…”

“No. It’s fine.” Takara replied, managing a little smile. “I’m not doing anything. Don’t let my presence keep you from coming in.” 

The young man hesitated for a moment before entering, one eye on the long table in the center of the room and another at the windowsill. As if he could not decide where exactly he wanted to sit. She gave him a look that said she would not mind him sitting beside her and he took the hint. 

“Hey, isn’t your father the chief mage?” She asked. “My mother works under him.”

“He is.” The young man replied. “But I’ve decided I’d rather train to be a Keyblade Master. Perhaps against his wishes.” 

“Then that makes two of us.” smiled Takara. “My family wasn’t exactly thrilled when I wanted to come here either.” He returned her smile but in the next her tone became quite mischievous. “So, what are you doing here instead of training with the others? Are you also playing hooky?”

“If I told you yes, would you promise not to tell anyone?”

“Only if you promise not to tell on me!”

“Oh I think I can manage that!”

They shared a few moments of laughter before Takara’s mood darkened once again. She glanced out at the window and watched the others outside below her. Eraqus was sparring with Xehanort with Ilysia and Anila enthusiastically cheering him on. She forced her eyes away and brought them back to the chessboard, her companion watching her with thoughtfully. 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking,” he began hesitantly. “why aren’t you training today?”

Takara looked at him for a moment before giving him a forgiving look, her eyes shifted again to the windowsill and back at him. 

“If you asked me earlier I would have had an answer for you. Now...I really don’t know. I guess I just needed some time to think about some things.”

“Think about what?” He asked with genuine interest. 

“Again, I’m not exactly sure. About my future as a keyblade wielder, about my future here. Many things.” He hummed in response before she continued. “When I first arrived here, all I could really think of was having friends. Growing up I didn’t have many, I found some when I began my training. But as time has passed, I’ve found myself wanting different things.”

“I see, and what do you want now?”

“I want to be strong, I want to protect those I love. More than anything, I want to be a Master, to be a champion of light.”

“Well, I don’t see why that goal cannot be achieved.” 

“I’m...not so sure anymore.”

“Oh?”

He continued to listen as he toyed with a single black chess piece before casually knocking it over. 

“I’m not exactly the strongest here.” Takara sighed. “I guess I shouldn’t have expected such. Unlike my friends, I don’t have many wielders in my family. We are storytellers. Chroniclers. Not warriors.” 

“Well my family are all mages and yet here I am. I don’t see why that should keep you from your goal.”

“Why shouldn’t it?”  She replied, frustration burning in her chest and in her eyes. “Ilysia is strong, Anila is swift, both of them are far more agile than I am. My combat skills are so laughable that one of the council members commented the other day that I’d be better suited as a mage and not a Master.”

“Hmph! Well considering my father’s position, I resent his comment!” They laughed again before a long paused came over them. “It seems to me your doubts are more of his own rather than yours.”

Takara hesitated. “There is truth in them, but I really don’t know anymore.”

“Well there is more to strength than just power and agility. And a prospective Keyblade Master must be strong in more ways than one. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I suppose so.”

“Hmmm.” 

The young man sat back against the windowsill, taking a long glance at the girl opposite of him. He had also seen her in passing and while he could see that she was indeed not as strong as their other companions, the only thing really holding Takara back was her confidence. It was often whispered among the other council members that she would likely be the only one among them to fail her Mark of Mastery. He didn’t think so at all. 

“Summon your keyblade.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me. Summon your keyblade.”

Takara didn’t understand this but she did so nonetheless. Her keyblade appeared in a shimmer of golden light. He smiled. 

“The Masters would not waste their time training someone they saw no potential in.” He said. “The fact that you can even summon a keyblade at all means you are worthy of one.”

She pulled the blade back to make it vanish and thought about his words. 

“Forget the cynics.” He went on. “You say you’re weak. That you aren’t as agile as your friends and your combat skills leave a lot to be desired. But do you know what I see?” 

She shook her head and his smile became the slightest bit wider. 

“Courage that you have even taken that first step to become a Master. Kindness that gives all our companions a good opinion of you. And wisdom beyond your years. Strength comes in all forms and all those things make you just as strong as them.”

“Perhaps.” She said softly. “Perhaps there is truth to that.”

“I’d like to think so.”

Silence ensued once more as Takara gave thought to this young man’s words. In her mind she was also recalling what Ilysia had said to her before leaving, that she should focus on what she was good at and not dwell on what she was not. Perhaps Takara was strong in her own way, even if not in a way like her friends. Perhaps she was still worthy of having a keyblade. 

~~~

_“Are you certain you still want to do this, Sweetie?” Her father had asked that night. “Learning to wield a keyblade?”_

_“I’m sure, Papa! It’s what I want!”_

_“You have to admire her enthusiasm. And there is strength in that.” Michiko spoke up again, extending her hand to her little granddaughter. “If it’s what she wants, who are we to deny her?”_

_“And what about Lord Dorin?”_

_“What about him? An arrogant busybody to my mind!”_

_“But if he was so adamant about Takara not marrying into their family, what if he’s just as adamant about…”_

_“He doesn’t even have a keyblade! I say let Takara go to the High Tower. Who knows? She may even become a Master herself! And that would be far more than he can claim for himself!”_

_Takara smiled up at her grandmother, glad that she could understand. And truthfully the prospect of becoming a Keyblade Master was sounding more and more appealing to her. The elderly woman picked her up and placed her in her lap._

_“Well little one, now that your have decided on your destiny, I think it’s time I tell you this story. About our world and the light that protects it. The very light it will be your duty to protect. Are you listening?”_

_“Yes, grandma. Tell me…”_

~~~

“Miss?”

Takara’s thoughts were brought back to reality and back to the young man looking at her with thoughtful curiosity. 

“I’m sorry, I was just remembering something,” she said. “By the way, you can call me Takara.”

“Very well, Takara.” he smiled a little. “And you may call me Yen Sid. Were you possibly giving thought to what I was saying?”

“I was.” she looked out the window, remembering her grandmother’s story, and the words she spoke to her on the eve of her first lessons here. “There will always be light to guide you.”

“Huh?”

“It’s something my grandma said to me. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be light to guide you.”

“Your grandmother sounds like a wise woman; I see where you get it from. And it is true. The light in your heart, it’s like a key.”

“Like a keyblade?” she giggled. 

“I suppose so,” he replied with a chuckle of his own. “Ultimately, no one can say what is best suited for you but you. And if your goal is to be a Keyblade Master, you can’t let the petty words of a few naysayers deter you.”

“I know you’re right.” 

Takara glanced at him, in her deep blue eyes, he could see a newly growing sense of optimism that, while she did not understand it, gladdened him. He was about to say something else when they both heard the sound of the door of the study hall turning. They froze, certain they would be chided for skipping out on training if discovered. Thankfully the door did not fully open and in a few moments, footsteps could be heard down the hallway. But she took the hint and rose from her place. 

“I think I’ve stayed here long enough,” she said. “I can’t keep away from my training forever.”

“No, you can’t.” Yen Sid agreed. 

Takara summoned her keyblade again; she gazed at it before gasping at something. Her keyblade nearly slipped from her hands and she made it vanish. When she summoned it again, what she thought she had seen was still there. No. Surely her eyes were playing tricks on her. Could it be?

“What’s wrong?”

“LOOK! This wasn’t here a few minutes ago! Look!”

She pointed to the blade, the star held in place in the center had been replaced with a golden flower, almost like a dandelion. A large smile bloomed onto her face as she began to realize what had happened. Yen Sid smiled as well.

“Just as I was saying, Takara.” he said. “You are worthy of a keyblade. And this is proof of it.”

It was tiny but a change all the same. Her keyblade was now changing like those belonging to her friends. And only time would tell what the final manifestation would be. 

“I WILL pass my Mark of Mastery! And I WILL be a Master! I know I’m capable, I just need to keep reminding myself I am.” keyblade in hand and with a new bloom of confidence, she made her way to the door. “Come on! Let’s go down.”

“I’m glad you are feeling better,” he replied. “But if it’s all the same to you, I think I’m going to remain here.” Takara made a face, but he continued to smile. “I wanted to get some reading done while no one was here. I am researching the many lines of Keyblade Masters, from the beginning of Scala to the present.”

“Fine then.” she sighed, but a new thought came to her. “I still promise not to tell the other’s you’re here. But if I do, can I ask a favor of you, Yen Sid?”

When he agreed, Takara took a pen and paper off the long center table. She quickly scribbled down the names of her father, grandmother and great grandfather and handed the paper to him.

“My father is the chief archivist and my grandmother is an archivist as well.” she explained. “The last keyblade wielder in my family was my great-great grandfather, but I don’t think he was a Master. Lord Dorin implied that I may have a Master in my family line but if I do, we aren’t aware. And I’m curious. Yen Sid, could you possibly find this out for me?”

He took the paper and agreed, his curiosity piqued as well. She left and soon he could hear her voice from outside the window. Looking down, he could now see Takara joining their other companions, bowing apologetically to their Master for her tardiness while her friends seemed delighted to see her at all. And they were all thrilled to see the first signs of evolution in her blade.

The young man went to one of the bookcases and pulled out a large tome that chronicled the history of Scala ad Caelum over the last few decades, bringing it back to the windowsill to read it. 

But as he flipped through the pages, he found his attention was really not on the book but rather the fair-haired wielder outside now sparring with Anila. After a while, he decided to close the book altogether and focus his attention on watching her training. He could see that she had not been exaggerating when she said that she was not as physically strong as her friends. Yet, at the same time, he could see her determination and potential. And without understanding why, he was beginning to look forward to seeing where that potential would eventually take her.

“May your Heart be your Guiding Key.” 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, before anyone asks, NO. It's not going to happen. It was actually quite difficult to write Yen Sid as a soft youth since we have no canon reference of him as a boy and the only version we know is the arbitrary binch ass hoe whom I hate as a character. XD
> 
> Now, I was going to do introductory chapters to the boys but I decided against it since we all already know them and it might be a bit redundant. So the next few chapters will be all about the training and misadventures of these six young wielders, Ilysia's developing romance with Eraqus, Anila's reluctant friendship/crush with Xehanort and Takara learning more about her connection to the Age of Fairy Tales. 
> 
> But new chapters definitely won't be coming until after the release of Re:Mind if for any reason because apparently SCALA AD CAELUM WILL BE EXPLORABLE! I am so hyped for that and hopefully we will learn more about this mysterious place. And with new lore comes new inspiration. ^o^
> 
> UPDATE 2/26/20  
> So with the announcement of Dark Road coming sometime soon, you might have noticed I decided to rewrite a bunch of passages in the first three chapters to comply with the new lore. The next chapter will come sometime next week but I don't think I'll be waiting for the game to come out to write more. If and when new canon characters show up, I'll just find a way to naturally integrate them into the story.

**Author's Note:**

> As always feedback is appreciated.


End file.
